This invention relates to certain amides and to novel intermediates used in their synthesis. The compounds of the invention are muscarinic receptor antagonists which are selective for smooth muscle muscarinic sites over cardiac muscarinic sites and do not have any significant antihistaminic activity. Thus the compounds are useful in the treatment of diseases associated with altered motility and/or tone of smooth muscle which can, for example, be found in the gut, trachea and bladder. Such diseases include irritable bowel syndrome, diverticular disease, urinary incontinence, oesophageal achalasia and chronic obstructive airways disease.